dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Smocze kule
Kategoria:Przedmioty i obiekty kryształowe sfery o niezwykłych, czarodziejskich właściwościach. To właśnie wokół nich toczy się cała akcja Dragon Balla. Rodzaje kul Wyróżniamy trzy typy smoczych kul. Ziemskie smocze kule Stworzone przez Ziemskiego Boga. Z ich pomocą użytkownik przywołuje smoka o imieniu Shén Lóng. Ów początkowo spełnia jedno życzenie, następnie - za sprawą Dendego - trzy. Jest w stanie ziścić każdą prośbę, w tym także przywrócić życie dowolnej żywej istocie, także wielu jednocześnie. Nameczańskie smocze kule Ich twórcą jest Saichōrō. Owe kule są ok. trzy razy większe niż ziemskie. Na początku, gdy powstały ich ziemskie odpowiedniki, nameczańskie oryginały miały większą moc. Po tym, jak Dende został bogiem Ziemi, ich moce się zrównały. Za ich pomocą można przywołać Porungę. Smok ten spełnić mógł od razu trzy życzenia, niestety początkowo jednorazowo ożywić mógł zaledwie jedną osobę. Po wydarzeniach związanych z inwazją Freezera Mūri wprowadził zmiany umożliwiające wskrzeszanie dowolnej liczby istot. Kule o czarnych gwiazdach Stworzone przez Mega Piccolo. Pojawiły się w Dragon Ball GT. Nie wiadomo, jaką dokładnie mają moc. Przez nieopatrzne życzenie Pilafa zamieniły Son Gokū w dziecko. Gdy zbierze się wszystkie siedem, przywołany zostaje Czerwony Shén Lóng. Jako jedyne po użyciu nie zostają na danej planecie, lecz odlatują w różne strony wszechświata. Gdy w ciągu roku kule nie powrócą na planetę, na której wypowiedziano ostatnie życzenie, ulega ona samozniszczeniu. Zasady działania smoczych kul 200px|thumb|left|Tak wyglądają kule smoka po spełnieniu wszystkich życzeń Żeby sfery miały jakąkolwiek przydatność, należy zebrać razem wszystkie siedem i wezwać czarodziejskiego smoka. W nameczańskim pierwowzorze smoczych kul istnieje specjalne hasło budzące smoka, a ponad to rozmowa z tamtejszym smokiem musi być przeprowadzona w ojczystym języku Nameczan; na ziemi wystarczy krzyknąć: „Przybądź, Shén Lóng'ie, i spełnij me życzenie”. Gdy smok przybywa, należy zdradzić mu swoje życzenie (bądź życzenia). Po spełnieniu, kule zamieniają się w kamienie, i zostają rozesłane w różnych kierunkach danej planety (lub Siódmego Wszechświata, jak to ma miejsce w przypadku kul o czarnych gwiazdach. Należy odczekać rok, by móc ponownie ich użyć, na Ziemi jest to 365 dni, natomiast na Namek około cztery miesiące czasu ziemskiego. Nazwy poszczególnych kul Każda sfera ma nazwę użytkową w języku chińskim, a owa składa się ze słów „kula” oraz ilości gwiazdek, np. „Yī Xīng Qiú”, czyli „kula jednogwiezdna”. thumb|left|200px|[[Shén Lóng - ziemski smok]] Życzenia Dragon Ball Przed serialem * 01. Bliżej nieznana osoba zażyczyła sobie, aby Shén Lóng uczynił ją królem. Serial * 01. Wūlóng prosi o majteczki (stało się tak bowiem krzyknął on pierwsze lepsze życzenie byleby Pilaf nie poprosił o panowanie nad światem). * 02. Upa prosi Shén Lóng'a o ożywienie Bory. * 03. Piccolo Daimaō chce być wiecznie młody (po tym życzeniu zabija Shén Lóng'a). * 04. Ożywienie wszystkich ofiar Piccolo Daimaō i jego sług. Filmy * 01. Oczyścić ziemie należące do Króla Gurumesa z rubinów i zarazem przywrócić im spokój. * 02. Ożywić Borę. * 03. Naprawić Ósemka. thumb|left|200px|[[Porunga - nameczański smok]] Dragon Ball Z Serial * 01. Żółwi Pustelnik prosi, aby Son został ożywiony. * 02. Son Gohan, Kulilin i Dende proszą Porungę, aby wrócił życie [[Piccolo Daimaō Junior|Piccolo (i Boga). * 03. Gohan, Kulilin i Dende życzą sobie, aby Piccolo został przeniesiony na Namek. * 04. Mister Popo prosi Shén Lóng'a 0o ożywienie wszystkich ofiar Freezera oraz ofiar członków Kosmicznej Organizacji Handlu mu podległych, którzy zginęli na Namek (w tym Vegety)Zabici przez Vegetę mieszkańcy wioski Tsuno nie zostali wskrzeszeni.. * 05. Dende prosi Porungę o przeniesienie wszystkich, oprócz Freezera i Gokū, znajdujących się na Namek na Ziemię. * 06. Dende wypowiada życzenie przeniesienia duszy Kulilina na ZiemięKulilin zginął na planecie Namek, która w momencie wypowiadania życzenia nie istnieje. Warunkiem niezbędnym do właściwego wskrzeszenia zmarłego jest przywrócenie go w miejscu, w którym umarł, gdyż tam znajduje się jego dusza. * 07. Dende życzy sobie, aby Kulilin został wskrzeszony przez Porungę. * 08. Dende prosi Porungę, aby Yamcha został wskrzeszony. * 09. Dende prosi Porungę, aby Jiǎozi został wskrzeszony. * 10. Dende prosi Porungę, aby Tenshinhan został wskrzeszony. * 11. Dende prosi Porungę, żeby przeniósł wszystkich Nameczan (za wyjątkiem Picolo i Boga) na Nową Namek. * 12. Yamcha prosi o ożywienie wszystkich ofiar Cella. * 13. Kulilin prosi Shén Lóng'a osunięcie bomby zawartej w ciałach androidów #17 i #18. * 14 Bulma prosi Shén Lóng'a o ożywienie wszystkich, którzy stracili życie od momentu rozpoczęcia Tenka-ichi Budōkai #25. * 15. Dende prosi Porungę o odtworzenie zniszczonej przez Majin Bū Ziemi. * 16. Dende prosi Porungę o przywrócenie do życia wszystkich ofiar Majin Bū. * 09. Dende prosi Porungę o przywrócenie Gokū sił w walce z Sūpā Junsui Bū. * 10. Gokū prosi Shén Lóng'a o wymazanie Ziemianom z pamięci wszystkich wydarzeń związanych z Majin Bū. Filmy * 01. Garlic Junior życzy sobie nieśmiertelności. * 02. Doktor Kochin prosi Shén Lóng'a o skruszenie lodu więżącego Doktora Whellow. * 03. Bulma, Kulilin, Gohan i Higher Dragon proszą Shén Lóng'a o odnowienie lasu który spłonął przez lądowanie satelity Tullece'a. * 04. Slug żąda wiecznej młodości. * 05 Son Goten prosi smocze kule, aby sprowadziły na Ziemię jego ojca, żeby ten pomógł w walce z Brollym. * 05. Hoi prosi oto, aby Shén Lóng otworzył pozytywkę więżącą Tapiona i Hildegarna. * 06. Prośba o wskrzeszenie wszystkich ofiar Hildegarna. * 06. Pilaf prosi o odmłodzenie siebie, Mai oraz Shū. * 07. Beerus prosi smoka, aby ten zdradził mu, jak doprowadzić do transformacji SSJG. * 08. Sorbet i Tagoma życzą sobie, aby Shén Lóng wskrzesił Freezera. * 09. Shū prosi o milion zeni. thumb|left|200px|[[Czerwony Shén Lóng występujący w serii GT]] Dragon Ball GT Serial *01. Pilaf prosi Czerwonego Shén Lóng'a o zmniejszenie ciała Son Gokū do rozmiaru z czasów, gdy był dzieckiem. *02. Baby prosi Czerwonego Shén Lóng'a o stworzenie nowej planety Tsuful nieopodal Ziemi. *03. Baby życzy sobie, żeby Czerwony Shén Lóng odtworzył dawny wygląd planety Tsuful. *04. Mūri prosi Polungę, aby odtworzył Ziemię po wybuchu. *05. Mūri prosi o przeniesienie Ziemian z Tsuful na odbudowaną Ziemię. *06. Son Gokū prosi Shen Lóng'a o przywrócenie do życia wszystkich ludzi zabitych przez Super #17 i złe smoki. Odcinek specjalny *01. Son Gokū Junior prosi czterogwiezdną kulę o to żeby Pan przeżyła atak serca. Galeria życzeń Życzenie -1 (majtki dla Oolonga).PNG|Życzenie (1) Oolong prosi Shén Lóng'a o dziewczęce majteczki Galeria dendewzywajocy.jpg|Dende wzywający Porungę gohanzkulo.jpg|Gohan z nameczańską Sì Xīng Qiú Ziemskie smocze kule o czarnych gwiazdach.jpg|Ziemskie smocze kule o czarnych gwiazdach Przypisy